Bittersweet
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: He didn’t want to do it, they both knew that, but Sasuke didn’t care. Naruto would do it if he asked him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: -- I don't want to talk about it. :stomps from room:

Props: The lyrics are from Stories by Trapt, I was listening to it and it struck me how well it fit these two. Anyways I will put the full lyrics at the bottom for those who want to hear all of it.

"_I found a light and then it grew_

_I found myself, still thinking of you_

_I felt so empty, but now I'm fine_

_But still its burning, when will you be mine?_"

**Bittersweet**

He didn't want to do it, they both knew that, but Sasuke didn't care. Naruto would do it if he asked him, Sasuke knew how to use the guilt dwelling in the blonde. He had saved him, time and time again Sasuke had almost died to ensure the fox vessels safety, and the guilt of his friend numerous injuries and hospital stays was weighing heavily on the younger ninja. Sasuke should have felt bad for forcing the boy into this as he motioned him closer, Naruto was reluctant, you could see it in his eyes that he was thinking about running. But he didn't, instead he slowly made his way to where Sasuke was sitting on the hospital bed, bandages still around his stomach and arms with one covering a fair sized cut on his cheek. Naruto was blushing, he should have been used to it by now, this wasn't the first time Sasuke had made him repay him like this.

Sasuke reached out to the boy who was refusing to meet his eyes and unzipped the orange jacket uncovering the black shirt underneath, even with the baggy shirt Sasuke could see the lines of the slim waist.

"Someone could come in..."

"No, I locked the door."

Naruto had such a small frame, Sasuke ghosted his hands along the boys sides recalling the by now familiar form. Naruto looked away but allowed the caress, he was probably ashamed, first not being able to protect himself, then having Sasuke guilt him into having sex.

_/Narutos poor ego is taking a brutal assault./_

Sasuke took Narutos hips and pulled the boy onto the bed and onto Sasukes lap. Sasuke leaned in kissing the soft skin of Naruto's neck, his skin was smooth and warm emitting the soft scent that had to be Naruto. Sasuke locked his arms around Naruto and closed his eyes moving his lips over the bend of Narutos neck. He could feel the pulse of the other boy and almost hear his heartbeat. If he waited long enough...he could usually fool himself into believing Naruto wanted this as much as he did.

The younger shinobi didn't make any move to help Sasuke as he extracted the boy from his shirt, but he didn't make it difficult either, Sasuke leaned forward and ignored the dull throb from his stomach. He had only just came to, he probably should wait until he was healed..but he wanted Naruto now. His tongue slipped out lapping at the slightly tanned skin of Naruto's chest and his hands lightly traced the lines of the boys immature muscles, even if Naruto did want to do it, his body reacted to the intimate touches. He shivered and Sasuke smiled, fancying the boy was silently praying for Sasuke to touch him more. He obliged the imaginary pleas and moved his wet kisses down to Narutos nipple, teasing it with teeth and tongue as the blonde made a choked whimper. Sasukes hands moved down to Naruto's pants quickly untying the tie holding them up then unzipping them, completely aware of the sound it made like it was loud as thunder. He couldn't ignore the throbbing ache between his legs, it only worsened as Naruto unintentionally rubbed him as he squirmed when Sasuke ran a thumb over a perked nipple. He gripped Narutos waist picking the smaller boy up then setting him on the bed next to him, Naruto watched him curious though still bright red and breathing heavily. Sasuke ignored the silent question and turned getting on his hands and knees, leaning over Naruto as he pushed him back on the bed.

"We can't take it as slow as usual right now. Sorry."

Naruto blushed worse and looked away, "Just get it over with."

Sasuke spared a moment to glare, that wasn't what Naruto was supposed to say, he was supposed to be begging for Sasuke to get back to the torturous touches from before. Naruto remained silent and Sasuke glared worse at the ashamed look in his eyes, the blonde idiot was ruining his illusion.

"Hn. Fine."

Sasuke unceremoniously yanked the pants off Naruto pulling the boxers with them so the blonde lay staring like Sasuke had just grown another head and naked in front of his rival/best friend. Sasuke smirked, if he couldn't pretend Naruto loved him back with matching passion then he could imagine Naruto had asked for the torment. He leaned back on his heels and stared at Narutos exposed semi-erect bottom half with a smug smirk, Naruto glared and pulled his legs together trying to cover himself.

"Don't just stare like that!"

Sasuke scoffed grabbing Narutos knees pulling them apart while his eyes locked with Narutos.

_/We're close, anyone in the village could see that...so why can'tyou want this too Naruto.../_

A pain shot through his chest at the thought and he glared losing the arrogant demeanor in favor of a more hostile look. Naruto noted the change and though the heat didn't leave his glare or the blush escape his cheeks, he left his legs open even after the hands left his knees. Sasuke quickly pulled his own erection from the thin cotton prison and hissed as the air made contact with the bared sensitive skin. The raven haired boy took Narutos hips lifting him and placing the blondes bottom on his lap, Naruto closed his eyes, slamming them shut and forcing himself to relax knowing from past experiences that it would only hurt more if he didn't. Sasuke gave him a moment to calm himself before leaning in and not really gently pushing into the small form, Naruto bit back a pleasure noise making it escape as more of a whimper. Sasuke however had no such reservations and groaned at the feel of Naruto closing around him, it took almost all his will power to keep from slamming into him, but he somehow managed to go in slowly until he was completely incased in the boy. He paused for a moment and leaned with his hands on either side of Narutos head and pressed their bodies closer, he wanted Narutos heart...

_/...But if I can't have that then I at least want to have Narutos body/_

He let his mind fool itself and once again imagined Naruto was enjoying it, that Naruto wanted it...he needed him to want it. He moved his hands letting his body balance on his knees and took Narutos hands interlacing their fingers as he began moving slowly in and out of Naruto. It was hot and tight and incredibly good, just like it always was with Naruto, the noises the boy made send shivers through Sasukes body, the faces he wore as Sasuke moved inside him made the raven haired ninjas heart stop then speed just to restart the cycle. More. He needed more of Naruto.

Sasuke pulled back and turned the boy over onto his stomach and took his hips pushing into him again as Naruto muffled his cries of either pain or pleasure, or both, into the mattress. His hand snaked around the small hips and grasped Narutos neglected erection pumping it in time to his thrusts and making Naruto gasp. Just a little longer, a few more thrusts, a little more and he would be at his limit. Naruto gave a shuddering cry into the sheets and came releasing on Sasukes hand though the older teen continued caressing the others spent member making Naruto whimper and shiver.

/_Just a little more...let me feel you just a little more...Naruto..._/

Sasuke slammed his eyes closed as he froze, completely surrendering to the absolute ecstasy ripping through his pale body and pouring out into Naruto. For him the moment seemed to go one forever but was over in seconds, Sasuke wanted to stay in the bed with Naruto, he wanted to hold him and cuddle like real lovers would after such activities.

_/Hn. Imagine that, Uchiha Sasuke wants to cuddle.../_

But even Sasukes sour sarcasm didn't ease the pin pricks of pain needling at his heart as Naruto shoved him away making Sasuke pull out of him before he quickly stood and began gathering his clothes. Sasuke stared at him.

_/Watch any second now he will turn and smile and come climb back onto the hospital bed...any second now.../_

Naruto ignored Sasukes seed slipping down his leg and quickly pulled on his clothes as Sasuke fought back the urge to pull him to the bed again, all the while trying to sooth the sensations in his chest. He knew Naruto wasn't getting back in the bed, now if he could only force his heart to come to terms with it...Naruto turned zipping up his jacket and looked for a moment at Sasuke probably curious about the strange expression Sasuke only now noticed he wore. In a flash a smirk replaced it, more out of habit than any intentional desire. He laid back putting himself back in his pants and put his hands behind his head, he carelessly shoved the dirty sheets off the bed.

"That's enough for this time right?"

Sasuke almost winced at the cold voice, most people didn't know the boy could speak so emotionlessly. He instead slide back into his usual asshole style speaking just as cooly.

"Whatever."

Naruto turned to leave and Sasuke spoke, a desperate attempt at keeping the boy there longer, just to see the cloudless blue eyes turned his direction for a moment longer.

/Stay with me...please./

"Heh. You still suck at sex though."

Sasuke screamed at himself, that wasn't what he wanted to say, he wanted to ask him, beg him, to stay.

Naruto blushed worse and hurriedly went to the door throwing it open and awkwardly dashing out too fast to even notice Sasuke had lied, it had been unlocked the whole time. After a moment of sitting staring at the door Sasuke looked down seeing his stomach was bleeding again, he knew he should have waited. He didn't even try to call a nurse, maybe if he was lucky he would bleed to death, right before slipping away to oblivion Sasuke could trick himself again, thinking he was going to die and Naruto would come cry over his lovers dead body. Yeah, Naruto would be inconsolable, throwing himself on the grave and begging for Sasuke back. He would declare his love for the raven haired boy in front of the whole town and pray for Sasuke to come back to him...yeah...that wouldn't be such a bad way to die.

"_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_I think its time for a change don't you?_

_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_I think its time for us to walk away from here."_

**-Owari-**

A/N: Okay, I have definitely been watching too many depressing movies and listening to too much Trapt. Sorry for the angst-full ficlette, I have been in a horrible writers block for a while, this fic is the first I have written in a while (well the first finished thing) Anyways sorry if they seem a little OOC. D Anyways please read and review! XD I love hearing your opinions!

-Ja ne! ded

Lyrics:

I found a line and then it grew  
I found myself still thinking of you  
I felt so empty and now I'm fine  
But still it's burning, when will you be mine?

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for us to walk away from here

Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside

Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside

Look at me still in your mind  
Our memories so intertwined  
Well you broke through and found your way  
And so did I no need to stay  
The same old picture, tried and true  
Been through there, let's look for something new

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for us to walk away from here

Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night  
Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night  
Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you,  
All the songs that I have wrote for you  
(For you)

I remember, the way you made me feel when I was with you  
I remember, the smile that always brought me back to you  
That look in your eyes, I never thought that this could be untrue

That look in your eyes, I never thought that this could be untrue

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for us to walk away from here  
(Untrue  
Do do da da  
do do da da  
do do da da  
do do da da  
do yeah yeah yeah)

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for us to walk away from here


	2. Bittersweet II

Disclaimer: Same as before, i refuse to say it a second time. --

Props: Same as before, same song and everything XD

A/N: **There will be no more chapters after this**, it would be stupid to continue after this, sorry if that bothers you but it is what it is. :shruggs:

"_Look at me still in your mind  
Our memories so intertwined  
Well you broke through and found your way  
And so did I, no need to stay  
The same old picture, tried and true  
Been through there, let's look for something new_"

**Bittersweet II**

_/Sasuke.../_

Naruto raced from the room trying to erase the feeling of Sasukes hands on his body, his skin tingled where the light caresses had been making him recall every time the other boy had embraced him. He stopped as he reached the double doors and pushed them open quickly exiting the hospital, the open air hit him cooling his heated skin some but it did nothing to erase the unclean feeling in his mind. He shook his head walking toward his house, he didn't know what to do, this repayment plan with Sasuke...what would the raven haired boy say if he knew...

_/It makes me so happy to have you embrace me, Sasuke./_

Naruto was being selfish, not a side of him he was very used to, Sasuke had probably just asked to have something to relieve sexual frustrations on. Naruto knew Sasuke would sooner die than give hope to any of his fan girls, naturally a horny teenager in need would turn to guys if girls were out. Naruto hadn't fought it, he had given in and was continuing to play the reluctant part...but he wanted it. More than anything he wanted Sasuke's attention, his thoughts to always be centered on him...yeah Naruto was being selfish...

_/Acknowledge me.../_

It was getting worse every time they had sex, it was getting harder and harder to forget how good Sasuke felt. He knew Sasuke didn't see him like that, the best Naruto could do, the closest he could get, was letting Sasuke hold him. He would pretend to hate it, for the shame to his face, avert his eyes and refuse to let in. But he wanted to, Sasuke was the only person he'd ever had that made him feel complete, like a human. Sasuke made him feel wanted, Naruto needed that, he needed it like a drug. Already Sasuke had become so much to him, Sasuke was his everything, sometimes he could almost make himself believe Sasuke thought the same. He wanted it so badly.

_/Think of me Sasuke...please.../_

Naruto walked in his home barely able to stand the solitude of it, but he needed to get clean, washing himself of the boys touches, praying to rinse away at least some of the hurt those hands left behind. He had tried before, but this attraction...no this addiction, it was burned into his bones, he wanted it away, willed it with all his heart. Feeling that much love, it was painful, beyond any other Naruto had known in his life full of pain. There was no trace of Sasuke in the small apartment, Naruto didn't like it, it was almost like the boy was gone, the thought sent shafts of pain piercing his heart. Naruto pulled on some clothes, pajamas most likely though he didn't notice, Sasukes imprints were dimming, becoming nothing more than another memory. One Naruto knew would haunt him, his dreams, his future...he didn't want to cradle this hurt anymore. But he couldn't push it away, it was the only thing keeping Naruto and Sasuke tied to one another. They couldn't be friends anymore, not after all that has happened, they couldn't be rivals, Naruto could force more hate than he already was.

_/I don't hate you Sasuke...I couldn't hate you.../_

Naruto didn't know when he had left his house, all he knew was he was walking again through the night. His feet were carrying him on a memorized path not letting his mind interfere with its troublesome questions of where and why. Still no shock registered when he found himself outside the Uchiha home. The feel of Sasuke poured from the building, Naruto almost raced to it, he wished he could open the door and see Sasuke greet him, like a lover coming home to the one they loved. Pushing the thought away with no more than a mental whimper to show the way it tore at him, Naruto found the spare key Sasuke had hidden. Naruto knew where it was, Naruto knew more of the boy than he wanted to admit, the raven haired youths favorite food, the way he got his silky hair in those just right spikes...the face he made when feeling the pleasure accompanied by orgasm, the way his surprisingly soft lips parted inhaling the air in desperate pants as he tried to obtain that pleasure. Naruto wondered if Sasuke remembered those things about him, probably not, Sasuke didn't need to remember. Pushing open the door Naruto entered, he had been in Sasukes house before, and just like then he could feel the boy around every corner, Sasuke had told him what happened here. His family, what his brother had done.

Maybe that was why they were so close, being alone, with no one who cared, it was like dying a little every day. He wished Sasuke didn't have to know that pain. Moving quietly he took off his shoes walking down the halls, taking in the feeling of Sasuke, inhaling it like the sweetest scent in the world. Entering a room that looked more lived in than the others the blonde looked around, he could almost see Sasuke moving around the room, it had to be his, Naruto felt the strength leave his legs and fell more than sat on the floor. He closed his eyes, he wanted to be selfish again, he wanted Sasuke here, even if it was just so the boy could command sex from him as before. He would do it, gladly, though keeping his mask of hatred. Sasuke would hate him, stop holding him, leave him. He clutched at his heart willing the pain to ebb, it would be so easy for them if they were different people. He could love Sasuke if he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke could accept his love if he were Uchiha Sasuke. Kami why couldn't he be someone Sasuke could love, when he imagined the boys love, he knew just a small amount of it, just a little, could ease the pain. Love him like a friend, love him like a rival...

_/Sasuke...do you know, how it hurts.../_

IT wasn't a loud sound, but it wasn't one Naruto, even in his increasingly common throws of pain, could ignore. The soft click, from a floor up Naruto knew Sasuke was home, he could feel the intense presence of the boy. He didn't move, not from fear, he wanted found.

_/Find me. Tell me to let you hold me, let me be selfish./_

The footsteps were matched to Narutos heartbeat as his mind cast around for the barriers he put up, don't let Sasuke know.

_/He'll hate me./_

Naruto pushed up from the floor, standing as the steps stopped outside the again closed door, Sasuke knew he was there, Naruto almost pleaded with him to come in the room. The door seemed too solid, one more thing standing between him and Sasuke. It pushed open screaming with unoiled hinges as the raven haired boy stood expectantly at the door.

"What are you doing in my house?"

The same cold icy tone he took with the girls who always flocked to him, Naruto used to be above that tone, the only one Sasuke wouldn't use it with. Sasuke was close, Naruto could reach out and touch the pale cheek if he wished, but he dared not, Sasuke would turn away, he didn't want to be forgotten by Sasuke, not by Sasuke.

_/I wanted to be near you./_

"...I don't want to do it anymore."

Naruto didn't mean it, he still had his mouth open, prepared to take it back. It was the only way he could remain with Sasuke.

_/Don't take it away./_

Sasukes eyes hardened and he shrugged, it was like a funeral bell, he was going to lose the only person who had wanted him, for whatever reason. Sasuke walked passed him pausing when they were side by side, he turned and spoke.

"No."

For once in a long time Narutos mind refused to connect the words, it was like he had never heard it before.

"No?"

"I won't stop, I'm not above forcing you into it."

Naruto simply stood, he felt the hand on his waist, Sasukes hands, he would know them even there were 100 pairing touching him at the same time. Just this once, he wanted to fall into the embrace, just this once he wanted to make love with Sasuke. Sasuke had refused, and Naruto wouldn't bring it up again, he never wanted to lose even this little strange relationship they had.

"I think you owe me for that remark, dobe."

Naruto wanted to cry, the pet name Sasuke had stopped using a while ago, it made the yearning in him increase ten fold. Sasuke pulled him around and into the taller ninjas body, Naruto knew how to act, he could play it out like a pro. Frown when his lips touched here, look away when his gaze locked on the coal one in front of him, tell him no when his hands moved there. Naruto knew how to act it all out, Sasuke played his part perfectly, he growled at the right times, cursed and ignored the boy when he should. Naruto was going to be selfish again, he looked away and let a small smile come to his lips as Sasukes traveled passed his navel. He wanted to give the boy his heart, his soul, really they were already his.

_/But all I can do is let you hold me.../_

"_Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time for us to walk away from here."_

**-Owari-**

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter as much as I liked the other, honestly I was torn between giving a happy ending or not, but I decided to do so would contradict my fic's whole mood, so I decided on a compromise, I let you know they feel the same for each other, its up to you to decide if anything come of it in the future. I hope this chapter is okay by you (though I am not overly fond of it)

An no more chapters after this, if your looking for a Sasuke is a tormented soul, Naruto is a tormented soul, they get together happily ever after then go read 'This is the Way I Love You' or something. **This fic is finished.** (It was just supposed to be one to make sure I hadn't lost my touch in the month or so of non-writing time.)


End file.
